


Travel and Love

by Niina_rox



Series: <3 Showkyun <3 [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dance Teacher Hyunwoo, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Fun, M/M, Mpreg, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: There's a good chance that I may or may not change the title xD
Relationships: Lim Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: <3 Showkyun <3 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428136
Kudos: 9





	Travel and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure if this is decent or a mess, either way it's another Showkyun story \^_^/

Changkyun was getting ready for another day out, when his phone rang. He already knew it was his mother, ”hey mum” he was a little distracted.  _ ”I’m wondering when you're going to come home, and settle down with someone.”  _ Changkyun sighed this is nothing unusual, ”mum I'm fine I'm not ready to find someone.” He had finished packing his bag, he placed it over his shoulder. As he headed out the door of his hotel room, he added; “is there anything else you want to talk about?” It was clear there was nothing. They ended their ‘talk’ a few minutes later, Changkyun _had _been feeling pretty good until his mother called him.

He doesn’t have that many memories with his parents, since they were ‘too busy’ to spend time with him. But since he’s old enough to find someone, and get married his mother wants him to go back home. Standing on the sidewalk he takes a deep breath, as he puts his phone away. Determined to feel happy again, Changkyun looks around to figure out which way he should go. In the end, he heads down the main street, which is already filled with people heading to work and school. The first thing he does is head into one of the cafes, to get coffee and something to eat. Sitting at a table near the front, it wasn’t long before his phone went off.

_ Joohoney: _

_ “When are you coming home? It’s no fun not having you around.”  _

_ Changkyunnie: _

_ “I don’t know when just yet, it can’t be that bad.”  _

It’s around lunchtime when he heads to one of the local pubs, to simply have a look at the photos he’s taken so far. He gets set up at one of the tables, with his laptop. He’s quick to put the SD card in the side, it isn’t long before the files are loaded. As he waits a few minutes he can’t help but, take notice of the people around him. And one guy who just walked in, for the first time in his life. He has forgotten how to breathe, and almost completely forgotten what he was doing in the first place. Hyunwoo was aware someone was looking at him, he was waiting for the right moment. 

Once he had his drink he turned to figure out, who was looking.  That was when they locked eyes he smiled a little, and winked before walking away. Changkyun was caught off guard by that, it helped remind him that he was going to review his pictures. He knew that he had to meet him, but clearly he wasn't quick enough to follow him. 

It seemed like the perfect Wednesday he had a job taking photos, it was for an engagement party. Going to be held in the botanic gardens, he hadn't thought about how many people were going to be there. Not that it mattered Changkyun, got settled in easily. Everything was going well, everyone was having fun. He hadn't expected anything else to happen, as double-checked the details of where to send the photos. He happened to notice who was there, he almost dropped his camera. ”Hi” he took a moment to collect himself, ”h-hi.”

Hyunwoo smiled a little knowing the effect he has on him, ”I’m Hyunwoo” it fell quiet for a moment. ”I’m Changkyun” he was trying not to embarrass himself, ”I was hoping to see you again.” That caught him off guard ”really,” he ended up blushing a little. Hyunwoo smiled a little ”yeah, I couldn't stop thinking about you.” His blush deepened Changkyun could have said anything, in this current situation. It could have been intelligent instead, it was ”what?” Hyunwoo laughed a little. He decided to tease him a little more, ”I did capture your attention after all.” 

Now Changkyun wanted to hide away, he managed to collect himself. ”You are certainly one of a kind Hyunwoo,” they find somewhere to sit. Changkyun makes sure he has everything, ”I’m curious are you a professional photographer.” It falls quiet ”yeah, it's something I've always wanted to do.” Hyunwoo smiled a little ”what do you do,” his smile changed a bit ”I’m a dance teacher.” They talked a little before going their separate ways, no surprise that they exchanged information. Changkyun also suggested that he check out his website. 

That evening while he looked over all the photos, he thought about a certain someone.   
  
_Changkyunnie:  
”Is it weird that I might have a crush on someone?”  
  
_

_Joohoney:_  
_”It is a little xD but it's a good thing! Tell me everything.”_  
  


Changkyun knew he wouldn't be able to keep this from his best friend, but he did want to tease him a little. He just didn't realize how quickly he would fall for the dance teacher, as days passed. The more he would talk about Hyunwoo, the more he would want to. Of course, when the teacher wasn't busy, they would be texting. 

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It's almost time for Changkyun to go somewhere new, for another adventure. The downside is; he hasn't exactly told Hyunwoo he'll be leaving in a couple of days. It's been three months since they met, Changkyun wouldn't admit just how much he likes him. It's a quiet evening, not unusual for a Saturday. Hyunwoo decided they should go out, they went to one of the local pubs. It was a little full not that it mattered, as they shared drinks, and some food. Changkyun decided to tell him, ”I know I should have told you this sooner.

But I'm leaving in a couple of days,” it falls quiet Hyunwoo isn't sure what to say. He feels slightly disappointed that he didn't say anything, moving past his feelings he asks. ”Where are you off to” Changkyun feels a little uneasy, ”I’m off to Italy.” It wouldn't be hard to tell things have changed between them, they both want to fix it. But neither of them know how, after a while they end up heading home. Changkyun takes the opportunity to tell Hyunwoo how he feels, “this might not help but, I need to tell you how I feel.”  Hyunwoo wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear this.

But he stops to look at him, "I wasn't sure I was ready to admit, that I do have feelings for you." That night they talked, it certainly became a memorable evening. The next morning there is the possibility of a relationship, but nothing is certain. Little did they know just how much their lives would change, as he went to the airport a few days later. He couldn't help but, feel like he didn't want to leave. But this had been planned for a while now, landing in Italy changed everything. Changkyun was a little bit speechless. His mind went blank as he looked at everything around him, it was as he checked into the studio apartment he rented for at least a month.

He began to think of Hyunwoo, he couldn't help it. Unpacking his clothes and, his laptop and camera. Changkyun knows he has a few days to relax, before he has one event. But before he knew it two weeks had flown by, he made at least one friend. Which came in handy when he wasn't feeling well, it was a quick trip to the doctors. It was a visit he won't be forgetting any time soon. He needed plenty of time to get used to the fact, that he's pregnant. It wasn't long before he was back at the apartment, with so many thoughts going through his mind. He also wondered who to tell first, soon enough his phone had distracted him.

He felt a little anxious as he answered, ”hey Hyunwoo.” It fell quiet for a moment _”hey Changkyun,”_ it was easy to tell something was wrong. _”Is everything okay”_ he took a deep breath, ”I’m not quite sure.” He didn't hesitate to tell him, ”I just discovered that I’m having a baby.” Hyunwoo wasn't sure what to say, part of him was happy. Another part was in shock they end up talking for a while, getting a few things out in the open. It was quiet for a while after that, as Changkyun got used to it. He wondered if he wanted to tell his parents.

While he was out getting some fresh air, Jooheon called _"hey how's Italy."_ He smiled a little "it's pretty nice I like it," he found a nice spot to sit while they talked. "I have something to tell you," _"is it good or bad?" _it fell quiet a moment. "It's good I'm certainly still getting used to it, anyway I'm having a baby." It fell silent for a second then _"oh my god, oh my god"_ Changkyun laughed a little. _"That is fantastic news"_ he began to smile uncontrollably, "it is isn't it."

It's been three months now and, he's decided to head back. He hasn't told Hyunwoo yet, he had mentioned he was thinking of going somewhere else. He got back to his apartment, put his things away. Just as he reached for his phone there was a knock at the door, which was a little unusual for him. He couldn't believe who it was "mum, what are you doing here." She didn't say anything as she walked inside, "I'm here to convince you to come home." Changkyun stood near the door, wanting to keep a bit of distance between them.

"I'm happy here mum" she wasn't convinced, "why now? You never really cared before." She moved a little closer that's when it clicked, "you know don't you." She sighed quietly "yes, I know I want to know why you didn't tell me." Changkyun took a moment "I wasn't sure if I wanted to," "and that's a reason why you need to come home." It was clear he had enough, "for the last time I'm staying here. Go back home, I'm tired from flying" without another word she left. Changkyun was relieved he locked the door, and then headed to bed.

He had intended on getting some sleep, unfortunately for him that wasn't going to happen. Since his phone went off he had a feeling, of who it could be. Just seeing Hyunwoo's name on the screen, put a smile on his face. "Hey Hyunwoo" he could tell the other was smiling, _"hey I was wondering what you were up to today." _His smile grew as he decided to tease him a little, "I might have some travel plans. I might also be wondering if you wanted to do something," it went quiet as Hyunwoo thought about it. _"Wait what?"_ Changkyun couldn't help but, laugh a little "well I might be home now."

Hyunwoo couldn't hide how happy he felt, since he was already out. He decided to pay him a visit without telling him, it wasn't long before. There was another knock at the door, Changkyun didn't think much of it this time. He almost dropped his phone when he noticed who it was, "hi" Hyunwoo smiled a little "hi." A moment later he closed the distance, and pulled Changkyun into his arms. They stayed like that for a little while, before moving to the couch. They talked about a few things, so they can sort out their relationship.

It wasn't long before they were able to find out, the sex of their baby. It wasn't hard to tell they were excited about it, it was a bit of a wait before it was their turn. But they didn't mind, not that it bothered them. Besides Changkyun was distracted when his phone went off, it could really only be one person. 

_Joohoney:_

_"What would you say if I was thinking of dropping by."_

_Changkyunnie:_

_"I would say that I like that idea, and when were you planning to drop by."_

_Joohoney:_

_"It's possible it would be in an hour."_

That would be decent timing, a few minutes later they were called. They talked Changkyun got settled on the bed, a few moments after the doctor was ready with the gel. Which was a little cold, that was forgotten the moment they seen their baby. "Would you like to know the sex" they were both quick, to say yes. "I'm pleased to tell you that, you're having a little girl." Neither of them could stop smiling, Hyunwoo certainly looked very happy. By the time Jooheon arrived they were in the middle, of figuring out what to name their little girl.

"This could go on forever" Hyunwoo laughed a little, "that's true" Jooheon had fun trying to add in some suggestions. 


End file.
